sonicfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Frostbite The Fox
Basic Info Name: Frostbite Age: 17 Gender: Female Species: Arctic Fox Sexual Orientation: Lesbian Alignment: Good Personality Frostbite has a big attitude, and finds her big mouth gets her into some sticky situations. She has a real punk sort of feel, but refuses to be called one (Even though she knows it's true). Rather, refers to herself as simply "A little bit edgy". She could be compared to Shadow in many ways, however, she is definitely not the same. For one, she is not evil at all, and despite her ice powers and looks, she does not act cold. Frostbite loves making new friends and chatting, whether or not her previously mentioned "Punk sort of feel" scares people off is anyone's guess. It seems she does have a large group of friends though, most of them being boys. Frostbite finds she has trouble making girl friends, because most ditch her after they find out she's gay, which really annoys her, mostly because she never hits on them or makes a move; she just tells them so they know. Luckley, boys don't mind that much and normally become closer to her as they know she's not their friend just so she can date them. Powers Frostbite has power over ice. This includes snow, but not water. She thrives in cold temperatures, and sweats easily, this is why she wears a tank-top everywhere and doesn't have gloves. Because of her powers she also wears specially made shoes that do not slip on ice, and have built in skates. On that note, Frostbite is also an excellent skater, and can reach speeds of 100 Miles Per Hour using her ice powers and expert skills. She is also a kick-boxing champion, because of her agility and wits, being able to calculate where someone will strike before they even know it themselves. Relationships 'Sonic- '''A good friend of hers, even though they fight from time to time. '''Knuckles-' Frostbite and Knuckles like to train their boxing skills with each-other and she enjoys his company. She likes to call him "Knux", a nickname that he doesn't seem to mind having. Frostbite considers him her best friend. 'Tails -' Frostbite is alright with him, especially since he made her shoes for her. Other than that, they don't talk much because of the age gap. (Even when they do, it's really awkward because they have nothing in common) 'Rouge -' Frostbite doesn't really like her that much, perhaps it's because she cares more about gems than she does about friends. 'Dr Eggman -' Frostbite doesn't really know much about Eggman, as she prefers to stay out of Sonic's little adventures. However, she does know he's trouble. 'Blaze - ' Frostbite has the biggest crush on her. Every-time Blaze comes near Frostbite gets very nervous and blushes a lot. She is extremely embarrassed about it all, because she is sure that Blaze is straight and does not believe she will ever return her feelings. Super Form Frostbite has one known super form: Deep Freeze Frostbite. This form is triggered by extreme heat, and is a means for cooling down. However, because when feeling anger, fear or sadness her body temperature rises, so those emotions can trigger it. When in Deep Freeze Frostbite, she gains extreme power, and goes into a frenzy, ofter freezing all around her. Her normal self is lost, and she will stay like that until she is either fully cooled down, or someone snaps her out of it. Her appearance also changes, with her hair turning into into ice, and forming a 'crown' on her head. Her eyes turn fully blue and glow, whilst her clothes gain icicles on the ends, from the cold. In addition, her ears and tail gain ice spikes. Theme Song Gallery Shipping.jpg|Blazebite In Action Frostbite The Fox.png|Recoloured From Rouge Frostbite Avatar5.png|Recoloured From Amy Rose Finished pic.png|Recoloured From Knuckles And Rouge Category:MissAquaAnime Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Fox Category:Foxes